Forced into Marriage
by SexySachi-chii
Summary: No one expected this to happen. Hell, not even my parents. THEY had nothing to do with it. No, SHE did. The heartless stupid WITCH! If you couldn't guess who I'm talking about, then I'll tell you. Grandmother Hinamori. She's the one who turned my happy, peaceful life to a sad, dreadful living hell. She arranged my marriage to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Damn it
1. Chapter 1

_Sachiko: God. I hate school so much_

_Amu: Why is that?_

_Sachiko: I got a fucking 23 out of 100 on my math test because of the god damn sub. He kepted switching our seats and yelled at us when we got into the wrong seat which he 'assigned' us to. _

_Ikuto: Sounds really stupid, Sachiko..._

_Sachiko: Sounds FUCKING stupid!_

_Amu: You must be angry..._

_Sachiko: I need to retake the damn thing because we had 20 minutes left in class and I couldn't stay after because the fucking teacher is the sub and he said that he had somewhere he had to be and I take the fucking bus! And 23 out of 100 is NEVER good! Considering my b went to a d, yes! it's bad!_

_Ikuto: You gotta calm down and get on with the story Sachiko. No one cares about your problems -.-_

_Sachiko: Amu, Ikuto is gonna be paired with Tada-gay now. _

_Amu: I always knew he was gay (O.O)_

_Ikuto: HELL NO_

_Sachiko: HELL YES!_

_Rima: Sachiko doesn't own anything_

* * *

_Amu POV_

* * *

I smiled widely at the surprise my wonderful family and friends presented me with. My college graduation was yesterday but today my mom just suddenly wanted to throw me a surprise party. "MY LITTLE SPARROW IS GROWING UP!" Papa yelled. My 14-year-old sister wailed dramatically, "Onee-Chan! Never forget us!"

I laughed and hugged them lovingly, "I'm only 21," I told them, "It is not like I'm going to get married next month!"

Papa gasped, "DON'T LEAVE PAPA FOR SOME BOY! AMU-CHAN!~" Mama sighed and lightly placed a hand on Papa's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you Amu-chan." She put up her wrinkly yet beautiful smile while her eyes twinkled with pride.

I felt as if my tears were going to explode any minute now until I felt a small tug on my right sleeve. "congrats, Amu." I bent down to see my old friend, Rima Mashiro, smiling exciting at me.

Her blonde hair was lightly curled and cute little dimples formed when she smiled. "Rima! I haven't seen you in forever!" I pulled her into a tight hug which she gladly accepted.

"I missed you too."

After letting go, Rima and I made a short confersation 'til it was interuppted by soft, warm pair of arms; wrapping itself around my waist. I gasped suddenly and spun around, but only to see my idiot cousin; Kukai. Next to him was my old crush, Tadase. His blonde hair was still in the same style as it used to be but abit longer. His smiled never dimmed from elementry, yet now I saw him as a close friend.

Standing on Kukai's right, was a purple haired lad. His kind yellow eyes glowed brightly to make his smile perfect. The man I once thought was once a beautiful girl turned out to be a musclular man.

"Yo!" My cousin greeted with his green eyes filled with happiness.

"Kukai-nee! Tadase! Nagihiko!~"

I gave each of them a comforting hug and a short peak on the cheek for Kukai.

"Don't scare me like that again or pay the coincenquences." I said with narrowed eyes. The brunette shivered but none the less, ruffled my hair.

Nagihiko quietly whisphered a congratulations in my ear while Tadase simply gave me a present.

"DING DONG! KNOCK KNOCK! YAYA WANTS TO SEE AMU-CHII!" The group turned to the front door and sweat-dropped at Yaya's determanation at knocking.

I swung open the door revealing Kairi scowling at Yaya yelling 'Knock knock' instead of actually knocking.

"Amu-chii! Yaya missed you so much!" The childish woman yelled frantically. She rushed to give me a hug and smiled.

Oh how much I loved my caring friends.

* * *

The party ended sucessfully. Nagihiko and Rima was the last to leave and Kukai decided to sleep-over.

"Thank you for inviting us, Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said as he gave me one last hug.

"Hurry up, girly-boy. Your my ride home tonight and I'm exhausted." Rima stated coldly causing Nagihiko to sweat-drop.

"See you later, Amu-chan. Text me or call me later since I'm free this Saturday."

"Bye Rima! Bye Nagi-kun! See you soon!" I yelled as they drove off.

"Thank you for coming, Rima-Chan and Nagihiko-kun!" I suddenly felt a warm hand gripping my shoulder. Slowly, I turned and saw Mama smiling with tear-filled eyes.

She closed the front door and embraced me with a loving hug. "My baby! Your growing up so fast!~"

I rolled my eyes but returned the hug.

"Now, help me clean up the house a bit. Your grandmother is coming over soon and you know how she hates big messes." Mama told me, braking the hug.

I could have sworn my skin turned whiter than snow. "That woman hates me!" I yelled frantically.

"Who hates you Hinormori?" A low, sleepy voice slurred on the couch. "KUKAI! HURRY AND HIDE! GRANDMOTHER HINORMORI IS COMING OVER!" I yelled.

Honestly, that woman was so scary and strict, even Kukai my 'Brave and strong' cousin scared her.

Kukai's green eyes flashed open and immediately jumped off the couch.

"Holy shi-" My older cousin cut off by a screech of terror. "MOTHER'S COMING TODAY?" Papa ran down the stairs smoothing out his spiky hair. He had a dress suit on and a brief case in his right hand.

"Papa, why are you dressed liked that?" I asked. "Papa has to look his best when your grandmother is coming over. She says 'Even photographers' have to look their best!' and if papa doesn't then Papa's in trouble." He explained.

He than turned to Mama and started to complain, "MAMA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

"Now isn't the time, sweety. Mother is arriving in ten minutes!" Mama spoke calmly as she wiped the windows.

She cleared her voice and spoke in a demanding voice, "AMU, AMI, KUKAI, PAPA, HELP CLEAN. Amu, your cooking and cleaning the kitchen. Papa, the Living room. Kukai, the bathrooms and Ami, make the presents!"

We sweat-dropped at mama's demanding side. "QUIET WASTING TIME!" she yelled.

The four of us quickly scattered away into our positions. Ten minutes finally passed and as predicted, the door bell rang.

Papa quickened his pace, mama looked stress, Kukai began cussing under his breath, and Ami calmly skipped to the front door.

My cooking wasn't fully done so instead, I got the appetizer.

"Quick! Act normal!" Mama hissed in a stressful tone.

'_If that's even normal..._'

Mama, papa, Kukai, and I gathered in front the door while Ami opened it. _  
_

At this moment, I'm wishing I had some sort of teleportation power to teleport away from here.

"Grandmother!" We greeted with fake smiles. "Ah, Amu-chan." she said, giving Ami a hug.

"Hello, Ami-chan. Congratulations for graduating college." She gave me a small hug as well.

I sweat-dropped. "Um.. Grandmother, I am Amu-chan. My little sister is Ami."

The elder whacked me with her paper fan she drew out of no where, "Don't correct your elders!"

She turned to Kukai and studied him for a while. Finally with a small 'Hmm...' she turned away. My cousin let out a sigh with relief.

"Don't think your 'off the hook', Kukai. I told you last Christmas, I don't want to see your hair style ever again. We'll have a talk about that soon."

He went rigid, "O-of course, Grandmother."

Finally, she stared at mama and papa with a disapproving glare. "I told you before Tsumugu. I want my Grand children to have good manners. Now look how they turned out!"

Mama winced, "I'm very sorry, mother. It is not Tsumugu-koi's fault. It's mine for not showing them manners."

"I assume so. Now, let's take a seat, shall we? I have important news and I won't stay long since I got a meeting soon." The elder said.

We all silently cheered.

"So Ami-chan." she turned to me with her pale golden eyes staring straight at me. I did what any normal person would do, gulp.

"Y-yes?" I replied slowly.

"What is your plans for being successful in the future?"

The question caught me off gaurd.

"H-huh? What was that, Grandmother?"

"What would you like to be when you grow up, Ami-chan?" The elder asked, a bit impatient.

"O-oh! W-well I would like to be a counselor." I replied.

"Why is that? Is there a reason you would like to be a counselor?"

I smiled lightly, "Of course there is a reason. When I'm a counselor, I get to help k ids realise their dreams. What they want to be when they grow up."

Memories of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia flashed in my mind. Currently, they were in the hospital. The for of them having some type of illness.

Ran always told me she was going to grow up to be the best athete in the world with her crippled legs.

Suu told me she was going to be the number one chief and someday visit France.

Miki said she was going to be an amazing artist with her loss of memory.

And Dia smiled and said she was going to follow in the famous singers and one day become an beautiful singer.

All wonderful choses they could freely choice. All wanting to be something special. Yet, faith had different plains for them.

With Ran's crippled legs, she couldn't run, nor walk. The most she could to was cheer, smile, laugh, and at times, stand.

Miki could only faint if she tried too hard to think of a way to draw better or even think of what to draw. And at times, she would lose her memory.

Suu was half blind. With her left eye, she could see clearly, and yet, her right was blind. When she tried to prepare for a meal she would try to make, she would most likely get burned.

Dia? Well, she had lung cancer and trouble with breathing. Though she would smile and say it was nothing, I would shake my head and sadly stop her from her singing and tell her to rest.

I frowned. "Well, Ami-chan. I would like to tell you some fabulous news."

My frown deepened slightly, 'fabulous news' usually ment horrible or maybe worse news. I slowly glanced at Mama, who frowned, and papa, who was nervously bitting his nails.

Kukai caught my worried look and smiled to reassure me. I secretly wish I could just disappear and live in Africa at the moment.

Africa... that sounds nice...

Finally... I gulped, "W-what i-is it, g-g-grandmother?"

She smiled, "Why so tense, dear?"

That smile never ment anything good. Oh no.

"Now, the news might shook you a bit so, I'll say it fast."

I gulped again, and again, and again. "O-o-o-o-o-o-k... I am r-r-r-ready..."

She grinned this time, "In about a month, your getting married to the one and only, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

_Damn, I knew something bad was gonna happen._

* * *

Sachiko: Yes everyone, I know my grammar is horriable so just do NOT rub it in how your grammar is better than mine.

Amu:... ok?

Sachiko: Do NOT rub it in Amu

Amu: Ok

Sachiko: I said DONT RUB IT IN!

Amu: O.o

Ikuto: Still mad about the whole sub thing? you need to smile :D

Sachiko: DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO

Ikuto: Amu you call the doctors or the police

Amu: ON IT!

Rima: It is up to you if you still want Sachiko to continue on with the story or not. This will stay rated T and will not go any higher since Sachiko is not comforable writing rated M ones... So deal with it or die. R&R or I'll push you off a cliff... for fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Sachiko:)( :D :D :D :D

Ikuto:)( -.- someone's happy...

Sachiko:)( 7 REVIEWS in ONE CHAPTER!

Amu:)( Must be popular...ish

Ikuto:)( I bet other authors had better...

Sachiko:)( Shut it, Ikuto! I know but my other stories only had 3 reviews...

Ikuto:)( Your still continuing those, aren't you?

Amu:)( It's been a whole month since you haven't updated on your other stories...

Sachiko:)( Of course I am! I don't like to stop in the middle of my stories but I'm pretty strict about my reviews o.o I usually want a certain amount of reviews and if I don't get them no one will hear the rest of my stories until I get them =,=

Amu:)( I thought you were gonna continue once you get 10 reviews... not 8

Sachiko:)( 8 is good enough! this conversation is too long! DISCLAIMER NAGI-KUN~

Nagihiko:)( Sachiko doesn't own Shugo chara and hopefully, never will...

* * *

**Ikuto-POV's**

I plainly looked out the cars window with a solemn expression. "Ikuto-nya! We're here!" I looked over at my cousin, now with a helpless expression.

"Ikuto, cheer up! Perhaps this girl is kind and beautiful. You never know if you don't try to get to know her!" He said with pity in his eyes.

"I _already_ know her, Yoru. She's one of those slut who just wants to get in my pants for fucking money." I replied with a blank look.

Yoru shook his head, "I'll be waiting out here until your done. Unless you want me to com-"

"Hn. It's fine Yoru. I'll be back in 10-15 minutes, so go ahead and explore the area. Have your cell phone with you for when I need you."

Moments later, I was staring straight at my future wife's house. Words of my cruel stepfather's spoke inside my head;

_'Ikuto, since your 25, I'm expecting you to get __married soon." He told me._

_I glared at him, 'What to you mean by that?'_

_'It means, you're going to get married if you like it or not. Your current girl-friend isn't the one I want to handle my future children.'_

_'Why is that,** father**?' I spat out, 'I love Saaya and she **is **the one I will marry.' _

_Father shook his head, 'Do you have any idea why I don't want her handling my grandchildren, Ikuto? It's because she's been cheating on with with the most richest person in America.'_

_My fist made contact with his desk with a loud, **thud**. 'You don't know her like I do, and you never will. She has never cheated on me with anyone and I doubt she ever will.' I spat. 'She loves me, I know she does.'_

_'She's a slut, Ikuto. A slut. She doesn't love you, she's using you for money.'_

I furiously shook the thought out of my head and turned to the door. I raised the door to knock but interrupted when the door swung open.

It revealed a strong brunette man and a small rosette standing behind him.

"Amu, come on! I'm not going to let you deal with that bastard. I won't let you marry some guy **I** don't even know! Grandmother Hinamori such a sick bastard!"

The brunette continuously ranted on and on and on while me and the young teen stared at each other.

Her golden eyes were painfully blank as she started off into my mid-night blue eyes. She's dressed normal everyday clothes, yet something told me it was something you couldn't ordinary in a store.

"Do you need anything, sir?" The rosette asked quietly. Her beautiful voice ringed in my head like a melody.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm here to see my future wife, Hinamori Amu." I said casually.

The girl gulped, her blank face turned to a sacred, horrified one. Something I least expected it would be. "T-That would be me, Tsukiyomi-san."

_ Perhaps this girl is kind and beautiful. _Yoru's words ran though my head over and over.

_You never know if you don't try to get to know her!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, clearly frustrated with Yoru's words.

"Of course you are, Hinamori."

The brunette that was standing besides Amu glared at me with hatred. "SO YOU'RE THE GUY MARRYING **MY** AMU?" I turned to the man before me and blinked, "It wasn't officially my decision."

Before I can say anything else, the man tackled me to the ground. Throwing harsh punches at me, but returned it with harder punch from me. Kukai groaned and hissed with pain but continued to fight.

"Stop it, Kukai! Tsukiyomi! Enough!" No matter how much the young rosette yelled at us, we continuously fought.

Finally, I was pined to the cold, harsh ground. Kukai rose his fist in the air to give me the last blow, but was suddenly flung across the lawn.

"BAKA!" Amu screamed furiously. Her pink bangs covered her face, yet I could clearly see her lips trembling.

Kukai didn't dare look into Amu's face, but instead glared at the ground.

The rosette then turned to me. "Come on inside and I'll get you some ice." Her words didn't soften as she talked, "You too, Kukai."

* * *

When I walked into the living room with Amu guiding me with gentle hands, I noticed an older man, women, and an elder. There was even a girl about the age 14.

"I refuse this marriage, Mother! I will not let my daughter live off with some stranger!" The man growled.

"It's not your decision, Tsumugu." The elder spoke calmly.

"Grandmother Hinamori! She doesn't know the man, _we_ don't know the man, and I doubt _you _know the man! What happens if he's just a pervert or a..."

"Enough Midori. You have no right to reject this marriage. I'm doing you a simple favor. By the end of the month, you'll be rich and you can do what ever you want!"

Tsumugu glared, "We are a hard-working family! We don't need to use this Tsukiyomi man! Mothe-"

"_You have no right to reject this marriage._" Grandmother Hinamori's voice was cold and harsh. "I've already signed the contract so there is no backing out."

"CANCEL THE CONTRACT!" Midori yelled.

Amu coughed a bit, causing the small groups attention to us. "Onee-chan, whose that?" The young brunette asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu introduced. "Go ahead and sit on the couch Tsukiyomi-san. I'll get you and Kukai some ice."

"Ice? For what, Ami-chan?"

"If you can't tell, Tsukiyomi needs ice since he's hurt. But nonetheless, it's none of your business."

The elder's eyes gleamed with anger, "You DO NOT talk to your elders that way, young lady!"

The rosette glare harden at the sight of her grandmother's. "Would you shut up? I'm sick and tired of all your god-damned rules! Whenever your over, you give us shit. Well I had enough of it."

"You made me marry Ikuto Tsukiyomi so why should I continue listening to you? This isn't 1900's anymore, Grandmother. I'm sick and tired of your nagging. Since I'm marrying a total stranger, why should I continue listening to you? I'm 22 and I deserve some respect. And my respect wish is for you to stay far away from Ami."

"I will not let you be near my sister."

Midori broke into tears while Tsumugu held her dearly. "A-Amu-chan! I'm sorry."

The front door slammed close revealing a hurt Kukai. He had one black eye and his brunette hair was mess up. He seemed to wince when he tried to stand or even walk. His green eyes were filled with pain and yet... he smiled. His ears were pierced with small ear rings and his clothes were ripped.

"Hinamori-chan." Amu smiled at him and led him to the empty seat next by me.

Kukai didn't bother looking at me while Amu made him comforable as possible. "I'll get some ice for you too." She spoke.

Moments later she returned and gently laid ice on his eye. Minutes flew by until she was fully done with Kukai. She then turned to me with a blank look.

"Show me where it hurts, Tsukiyomi-san."

I pointed.

She lifted my shirt, revealing my six-pack. Yet, she didn't seemed bothered by it. She laid the pack of ice on my hard chest.

I winced.

She noticed my wince and laid her hand on top of mine.

I pulled away.

She didn't bother trying to grab it but merely shrugged at it.

When the rosette was clearly finished with her numbing me with ice, she turned her attention to Kukai once again. Stroking his hair.

_I wonder... if she loves Kukai._

The room was silent. The only noises was heard was from Amu comforting Kukai, the sipping of tea from the elder, and the sniffs from Midori.

Finally, the silence was broken by Grandmother Hinamori. "Amu, do you accept this marriage with Ikuto?"

She nodded, "It's not like I have a choice to choose."

"But if you did, would you marry him?"

I stiffened slightly.

"Yes."

Her parents gasped, yet Kukai and Ami said nothing.

"Would you explain why?"

Amu froze. As if she was debating whether if she would either explain or leave. Finally, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I would like to keep that private."

I growled, "Psh. You don't even need to explain, Hinamori."

"Your a slut." I spat out. "You just want my money, is that it? Or is it because you want to get into my pants. Well is it? Your a god-damned whore! Che, and I thought you were different too. What a bitch."

And with that, I walked away. Out of the house.

RING! RING!

"Hello?"

"Ikuto-nya? Where are you?"

"Pick me up at the nearest bar."

... "Ok."

* * *

**Amu pov**

**You're a slut.**

_You're a slut._

You're a slut.

"I'm a slut." I thought out loud in my room.

I held my tears in. Ami laid besides me and whispered comforting words. "No you're not! Your onee-chan! Not a slut!"

I laughed at Ami's innocents.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come inn!" I yelled.

In came in Kukai with his black eye.

"Ami-chan, can you go out for a little while?"

She nodded and gave me one last kiss on the cheek.

"Amu... you don't have to do this..."

I shook my head, "What can I do? I need to help Ran, Miki, Su... and Dia. They're suffering and I can't do anything but watch. We're running low on money, what am I suppose to do? Do nothing and watch their lives slowly die?" My voice wavered. "I can't do that."

"I know you can't, but we can just work harder!"

"We_ are_ Kukai-nii."

He pulled me into a hug. "I'll be with you, supporting you every step of the way."

All my pain, my sadness, anger and tears, finally burst.

"I know you are."

* * *

Sachiko::: was it good? :D

Ikuto::: You made me see like the bad guy...

Sachiko::: Oh cheer up! You'll soon act nicer towards Amu... in a couple of chapters...

Amu::: How long do you mean by that?

Sachiko::: Oh I don't know... :3

Ran::: We're in the next chapter?

Sachiko::: Hell yea you are!

Miki::: yay -.-

Su::: :D

Ran::: R&R! We NEED support! :D :D :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ! ! ! ! !

Miki::: I think they got it, Ran...-,-

Ran::: REVIEW!

Su::: :) and please smile if you do :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sachiko: ...

Ikuto: What's wrong NOW?!

Amu: Say it nicer Ikuto!

Sachiko: You guys probably might think my life is very dramatic, don't you -.-

Rima: What happen?

Sachiko: My grandpa passed away a few days ago... 

Nagi: I'm sorry :(

Sachiko: yea... It's pretty bad since I haven't gotten over my friends death. It happened in October. You might have seen him in the news :') His name was Tristan

Yaya: - Gives Sachiko a HUGE hug -

Sachiko: CAN'T BREATHE!

My Dog: Woof 

Tadase: translation - Sachiko doesn't own Shugo Chara and hopefully never will...

Lulu: You speak dog? (0.0)

Rima:I always knew something was wrong with you -.-

Tadase: -.-

* * *

_Amu's Pov!_

Exhausted, I plop down in my best friend's bed and groaned. "Rima-chan! I'm sooo tried!" The blonde sighed, "Amu-chan, I told you not to over work yourselves. Besides, aren't you going to marry that rich guy?"

I nodded. "Yea... but I feel really bad for using him _just_ for money! **So** when you divorce, I'll be able to pay him back!"

Rima sighed once again, "Amu, you're so gullible. Just don't overwork yourselves, and don't do anything dangerous!"

I rolled on my back, staring at the ceiling. "Don't worry, Rima. I'm perfectly fine!" Rima scoffed, "Hn, that's what you said last time when you first boyfriend cheated on you. And I'm not stupid Amu, you were crying day and night until you finally exploded."

Raising my head a bit, I gently stared at her. "It was a mistake. I know."

"You know, but you better be careful. I never met that rich guy before, but I don't trust him."

I lowered my head and stared at the ceiling again. "In all honesty, I'm kind of sacred and angry.

Rima sat on the bed with me and gave me a questioning look.

"I-I'm scared of what will happen once I start living there with Tsukiyomi-san. I know that he won't love me, since... well, look at me!"

The blonde shook her and began stroking my pink hair, "You're beautiful. I know you are, Amu. That so-called man might be blind for not noticing a beautiful wife you can be."

I giggled, "And YOU might be blind for not noticing Nagihiko is the _perfect_ for you~."

Rima flicked my forehead, "What ever, just continue on with you story!"

After a few seconds of laughing, I sighed and continued, "I'm angry. That fate has to do this to me, making me marry some, some type of stranger! I don't know him, and in all honesty, I don't want too..."

The blonde frowned, "Amu... don't force yourself to anything extreme, okay? If anything is wrong, don't hesitate to tell me so I can kick his ass!"

I smiled. _Everything's going to be fine... right?_

* * *

"Bye Rima! I'm going to visit my cousins at the hospital! Tell Yaya and Kairi-kun the same when they come over please!" I shouted, putting on my special home-made high heels.

"Ok. Tell Kusukusu I said hi. Bye!" Rima said.

I ran out of the small house and started walking. My pink hair was tied in a high pony-tail with its normal X hair-clip. I wasn't wearing much make-up, just eye liner and blush. I wouldn't officially call lip-gloss. My short blue skirt swayed from side to side while I walked. Nagi was kind enough to give me one of his old shirts and told me that we would go shopping one day. You might be thinking that I was just wearing a large boy shirt like I wear to go to bed. Well, not exactly.

Nagihiko was a cross-dresser, and unfortunately, I fell for it. I fell for his dirty little trick. And surprisingly, I forgave him in about 3-4 weeks. Usually I kept my grudges for a long time before calming down. (Which is longer than 4 years!)

The shirt he lent me was purple with a beautiful flower design. It was made specially by my loving cousin, Miki. The one who designed my special high heels. She, in fact, was an amazing designer. Not to mention a musician.

She would practice conducting with Dia while Ran cheered. Su would come in with Ami by her side with a new batch of cookies. Those were the good days.

Yet... why? With Miki's memory loss, she couldn't remember what was happening at times. She could never finish her songs, nor remember something important. But the girl would always surprise me at one point, saying she would never give up.

Saying she would try her hardest to be a beautiful stylish and musician, and I would be by her side.

I got to the hospital in no time. Glancing up at it, then sighing.

The hospital was full of wails of pain, tears of sadness, and some happy shouts. "Amu-Chan! I haven't seen you for a while! How've you been?"

"Hey KusuKusu! I was busy lately. But I'm glad I have time today. Are they a wake?"

The blonde smiled, "Yuppy! But they have a bit of a headache since pinky there decided to pull up a nighter with her sisters! But I'm sure they would be happy to see you."

I smiled, "I bet. Well, I better go since I still have some paper to get going on. It would be difficult doing it a 5 am. I'm not planning to pull a nighter."

"'Kay! I have to entertain some of the kids here too, did Rima say anything?"

"Yeah, she told me to tell you hi. Make sure you call her. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I quickly ran to room 444. The room I visited to often, I could've got here with my eyes closed. KNOCK KNOCK! "Ugh! Come in! frickin people!"

I smiled, that voice. That grumpy, cool, voice.

Opening in the door, I revealed my special friends, family, sisters. "Hey!"

"Amu!" Three voices yelled in union.

I grinned when they rushed over towards me, a large grin plastered on their young faces. "I'm back."

* * *

Sachiko: Okay, well I have to go since it's bed time and my mom will be very pissed if I don't sleep now. Sry for my grammar, and I will cheek on it later. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Sachiko: I am so sorry that the other one was too short. It was time for me to sleep or else my mom will be pissed off XD it was like midnight or something!**

**Amu: -.- wasn't it like a school night too?**

**Sachiko: haha heck yea! My alarm broke so I woke up at 7:30! I take long showers but this one was about 7 minutes! I had to walk but the school was like 2 minutes away XP**

**Ikuto: What time did you get to school?**

**Sachiko: umm... 8:01 so I missed breakfast and my stomach was growling all day since I forgot my lunch money and once I got home my mom told me I was going to eat at me grandma's house. Which was at 5:30 and I get off school at... 2:55!**

**Amu: Wow... you must have been really hungry...**

**Sachiko: haha hell yea I was! I'm just lucky I didn't have basketball practice that day! Well let's get on with the story :) I'll give you a heads up, I'm skipping to the part when it's Amu's wedding day. :) **

**Ikuto: :3 Sachiko doesn't own anything **

**Amu: o.o' what's with the face...**

* * *

**Amu's Pov**

"Amu-chan, keep still for now. I'm almost done."

"Hmm..."

A few weeks had pasted and now it was the day that would ruin my life. My wedding day. "Amu-chan, go ahead and look in the mirror." I smiled and slightly turned my head to the mirror that was right beside me. My pink hair is pinned up with chopsticks with flowers which formed as a crown. The wedding dress wasn't a huge puffy pumpkin kind. No, it was a simply white dress with 10 skinny layers.

It had a couple colored roses like pink, red, blue, green, and yellow. My five favorite colors, _their_ favorite colors. My make-up wasn't like an over-board clown. Just a bit of powder, lipstick, massacre, and eye liner.

"Thank you, Dia." The child smiled, although she was only 14, she definitely know what she was doing. My dress is designed by the one and only, Miki. The wedding cake is baked by Su, and Ran mostly helped with the decorations.

"No problem Amu-chan." My cousin smiled gently, she too was in a dress. The same dress Miki designed for her. "Amu-chan, is there something wrong?" "Eh? No no no! Everything is A-ok!"

I gave her a shaky grin. Dia's smile disappeared, "You don't have to marry Tsukiyomi-san for our health." My shaky grin dropped while my eyes began to water. There was no secrets to hide from Dia. The girl pulled me into a smoothing hug so I could let out my whimpering. "Dia-chan... I-I have too. T-this is the only way I c-could help cure you and everyone else. And I-if there was, there is no turning back n-now."

She gently rubbed the back of my head. "Once we are fully cured, I'll find a way to help you get rid of that contract between you two. Promise. Now, wipe away those tears and prepare yourself for another long make-up session."

I turned to the mirror and gasped. My massacre was ruined and was dripping down my cheeks. "Hehe, oops." Dia's amused smiled grew. "Don't worry, now just close those eyes of yours."

* * *

**Yoru's Pov**

The wedding was about to start soon. I sighed miserably, "Ikuto-nya. Are you sure you're up to this?"

Ikuto turned to me with a harsh gleam in his eyes. "I absolutely hate this. This slut's only in it for the money and fame. I don't think I can deal with this." I frowned, "Ikuto-nya. How can you be so sure? What if Amu turns out to be the one for you."

"Yoru, that's stupid. Saaya and I have been together for what 2 years or something? We have only had two fights and that's practically it." I narrowed my yellow eyes, "That's because all you guys do is have 'fun' in bed. Then after your fights you guys have make-up 'fun' in you bed... again-nya!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Yoru."

I growled with anger. "Just don't hurt her ok? She's not a toy Ikuto-nya. Amu might even have a good reason of marrying you! Who the fuck knows?"

"Just go look around, but come back in ten minutes. Got it?"

"Yes your highness." I told him, voice full of sarcasm. I got out of my chair and began searching through the crowd. There I saw a blue haired girl standing next to a pinkette who was in a small wheel chair. Yet, I didn't pay any attention to the pinkette, no. Instead it was the blue haired child. She looked about 15 or 14. Younger than me. "unconsciously, I made my way over to the blue haired beauty.

"H-H-Hello." I shyly told them. The pinkette smiled at me, "Hey! I'm Ran and this is my cousin..." Ran stopped mid-sentence with her left eye twitching. The blue haired beauty wasn't paying attention to her nor me.

Instead it was on a blondish-green haired girl who was taking pictures of the wedding cake. "Miki! Pay attention! A guest is trying to speak to us!" Miki didn't budge though. "Su? Come here, turn off the flash on the camera or else your eye's going to hurt."

The blonde looked at Miki with kind emerald green eyes. Thought one was bright and happy, the other looked cloudy and dark. "Miki-chan! Don't you like it? It took me forever but I've finished it! Amu-chan will be so proud of me! Ne? Don't you think?"

Su excitedly, yet carefully walked towards us. Miki didn't smile nor nodded. "That's great." Her voice, though it held little emotion, was proud and happy. The blonde smiled cheerfully. "Hehe!"

Ran grinned, "So umm..."

"It's Yoru. Pleasure to meet you!-Nya~" Ran beamed as well as Su. Miki just stared at me with cold blue eyes. "Well? You wanted to talk to us? Or are you going to stand there and stare like an idiot?"

I blushed with embarrassment. "O-Oh well, how do you like the wedding so far-nya?"

"Wonderful-Desu!"

"Great!"

"Boring."

I smiled, "That is w-wonderful. Well, Miki-san. I hope it gets better."

Miki rolled her eyes, "My favorite cousin is being forced to wed. That's just fantastic..."

I gulped, "Y-Y-You're A-Amu's cousin?"

The blue haired teen glared at me with hatred, "What do you think, moron. You haven't met her yet, have you?" "Umm..." Ran sighed at this and said, "All right! Stop saying mean stuff Miki-chan. The poor boy had enough! Why don't we get along. Besides, Dia-chan is talking to Amu right now about the whole marriage thing."

Miki raised a brow at her sister, "What's going on with Amu, is she alright?"

Ran quietly but quickly whispered something in her ear and the blue beauty nodded. "I'll talk to her, she didn't have to agree on any of this anyways. It's my fault for making her agree to this anyways."

Miki quickly walked away leaving Ran, Su, and I alone. "Who's Dia?" I asked. "My little sister," replied both siblings. My sweat-dropped, "O-Of course."

I cleared my throat, "Is there something wrong with Hinormori-san?" I asked formally. Ran looked at me with depressed eyes, "No, Yoru. Everything is fine. It's just..." Slowly, Su patted Ran's back soothingly and said, "We'll figure this out. Once we're feeling better, we can do what ever we want-desu."

I confusingly stared at them, "May I ask what's going on-nya?"

Su's left eye darkened while her right eye stayed the same, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's okay to talk about it now. Come on, it's a wedding! Smile big and happy-desu!" Although Su smiled, her left eye never brightened. No, instead, it got teary.

Ran faked her smile and wrapped her arm around Su. "Ok! Amu should be coming out with her wedding dress on very soon! Miki did a very wonderful job of designing it!"

The two sisters began chatting happily while I smiled and agreed with every word they said. **Something isn't right.** I thought** Why is Su's right eye so dark and cloudy? And why is Ran in a wheel chair?**

* * *

**Ikuto pov**

I noticed a blue haired teen walking past me on the way to Amu's dressing room. I saw her once, yet she only had a calming and cool attitude. Kind of like Amu. But now, there was no trace of the cool attitude she had on just a moment ago. No, she seemed anger, furious, and... miserable.

"Move it!" She yelled at the guards of Amu's dressing room.

"I'm sorry, but no one has permission to pass this room." The man said. "I SAID MOVE IT! She's my cousin, you have to let me in!"

"Lady, I told" The blue haired teen didn't stop. Instead, she screamed. "AMU! AMU! It's me! Miki! It" Suddenly, she stopped. The teen dropped to her knees and began coughing furiously. So hard, there was blood drawing from her mouth.

I stood up from my seat and was immediately and was drawn by her side. "Hey! Are you alright?" My voice became frantic when she began coughing more and more. "Amu? Is that you? D-did something happen to your hair? Were you crying earilier? It's ok now...I'm...ri..ght... here..." With that, she fainted.

Both male guards frantically began running around. "Some one call the ambulance!" Guard number one yelled. "No! The police and the ambulance!" Guard number two yelled.

"What does the police have to do with this?"

"What will the ambulance do, huh?"

"You god-damn idiot! The ambulance cures people!"

While the guards yells began to grow louder, the door from Amu's dressing room swung open, revealing an orange haired woman in a sparkly dress. I couldn't see Amu anywhere else. "Miki!" She gasped.

She immediately ran to her sister's side and took her away from me. "What's going on Dia? Did Miki faint?" A soft voice was heard behind me. I turned around but to see nothing but the darkness of the dressing room.

A sigh escaped from Dia's lips. "Yes, I must have been from stress." A giggle pasted from the dark dressing room once again. "It seems she didn't get enough sleep as well. I have some medicine in my purse. the wedding won't officially start in 5 minutes. And It will take ten good minutes for every one to get in there position."

"True. Thank you for your help, Tsukiyomi-san." She bowed her head with a kind smile. "No problem. Is there anything for me to do?"

Silence collapsed between us. "hmm... Kukai probably might be too busy with the music, Kairi must be helping his sister, Yaya complaining, Nagi and Rima... nope. Everything is alright. She will be up and ready for the wedding in ten minutes. Amu-chan might show up late for about 2 minutes but that's partly it. Thank you for your concern."

She smiled once again before disappearing in the dark dressing room. Although... I did see something strange. Something, beautiful.

Though I can't describe it very well, I saw golden eyes. Flashing through the darkness. It was sweet. Beautiful, and mostly;

Miserable.

* * *

**Amu's pov **

I softly caressed Miki's cheek. She seemed so pale. So tired, worried, anger, upset... "Miki..." I gently placed my forehead on hers. it was so soft. "A-Amu-chan?" Miki's blue eyes slowly opened, looking into my golden pupil. Her cold, sick appearance changed dramatically while she wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Amu-chan! I-I-I'm S-s-s-s-sorry! Y-you d-d-don't have to marry h-him! You don't have t-t-t-to!"

Miki began weeping harder as her coughing began to start again.

"I -cough- didn't -cough- mean for it -cough- t-to happen!" I began rubbing the blue haired beauty's back. Her weeping soon faded to hiccups while her harsh coughing began to disappear.

"It's not your fault Miki. It never was, it never will be." I smiled at her, but she never returned it. "Miki-chan, we should get you cleaned up a bit. You have a spare dress, right?" Dia asked. My cousin looked down at her dress and realized there was drips of blood showing. "Yes, I do. Don't worry, it's the same as Ran's, Su's, and yours Dia."

After five minutes had pasted, a knock came at the door. It almost sounded urgent and worried. I looked at the clocked and gasped. "I was supposed to go ten minutes ago!"

Dia's golden-yellow eyes widen as well as Miki's blue eyes. "Y-you must go then..." Miki stated quietly.

Silence erupted us. "Nothing would change, Miki. I won't change."

* * *

**Ikuto Pov**

My patients were running low. "Where the fuck is she?" I hissed at Yoru. He blinked his yellow eyes at me before sighing. "I sent someone to get her-nya. Besides, Miki-chan needed to talk to her anyways."

I noticed Yoru's pale cheeks begin to heat up at the mentioning of 'Miki's' name. "Miki, huh?" The boys cheeks flustered harder. "S-shut up-nya. I-it is none of y-your business!"

Rolling my eyes at the childish boy and turned my attention on the door when it slowly began to open.

"Finally!" I muttered, causing Yoru to elbow my side. In came the flower girls, bridesmaid, and the bride maid of honor. But then, there _she _came inside. With her father by her side, she came as graceful as ever.

Amu almost looked as if she was a beautiful painted picture. The smoothness of her face and the most beautiful smile. But there was something wrong with her smile... it seemed to, fake. Why?

She will get the money.

The most famous clothing in the world.

A big house with maids and butlers to do everything.

Everything. Was that wrong?

When her father painfully let go of her arm, leaving a small kiss on the top of her head. Tsumugu looked as if he wanted to stop the wedding, scream, and shout. Yet, he slowly took a seat with Midori Hinamori and held her close to him while she silently wept. This all nearly broke my heart. Nearly.

And then, the most heart breaking thing of all, would be Amu and her fake smile. The happiness that had to be in her eyes, since it was supposed to be the most happiest day of her life. Looked blank and almost teary.

Her golden eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Something a woman should not feel on her wedding day. I was when it was the 'I do's' part that mostly made her want to brake. "I..."

Silence. It was quite that you could almost hear her weeping pathetically. "..do."

"I pronounce husband and wife. You may... kiss the bride." I glanced at the speaker to see him staring at Amu with grief and sadness.

_"You should feel lucky. The money, clothing, and the house. Everything is what you get for marrying me."_ I thought bitterly.

I leaned down to kiss her. Pressing my month on hers, not daring to move and inch.

Amu, too, had not moved or jumped me. Instead, she stood there. The light in her eyes vanished, as if thinking all the things she could have done was now over. After the kiss, everything seemed slow. I pulled away and my lips were strangely cold.

The crowd cheered loud. I noticed the brides maid of honor hugging Amu intently. The blonde turned to met my gaze. The fierce, coldness in her eyes could make almost any man pee their pants. Finally after what seemed like for ever, she turned away and gently whispered something in my 'wife's' ear.

The rosette stiffened a bit then shook her head. She turned her glaze slightly only to catch mine.

A little bump besides me caused me to turn away. "Ikuto... right?"

I turned to see the same brunette that punched me a few months ago. I nodded at his obvious answer. He's green eyes darkened, "Don't you dare hurt her and don't you dare think she's only doing this for money. Only a slut would do that. Hinamori has a good cause of marrying you, although I doubt most of it."

Raising a blue brow, I asked, "And the cause is...?"

The brunette turned away. "It's not something I need to tell someone like _you _need to know. Just... don't hurt her. She's everything to me, to this family."

The man's green eyes stared into mine. There was hurt, sadness, and regret. "Are you Amu's ex boyfriend?" I suddenly blurted out. The first time I meet Amu, he was there. The anger in his voice when he found out of the marriage. When he calmed when Amu was with him... does this mean they dated?

His green eyes widen, I could have sworn I saw the amusement in his eyes, "Like I said before," His voice was sneer, "It's not something I need to tell someone like you."

* * *

**Amu Pov**

I noticed Kukai talking to my new 'husband'. "...someone like you." I tilted my head in confusion. "Kukai? What's going on?" My cousin smiled and ran to give me a hug.

Squished with confusion and between his arms, I hugged back. "Kukai-nee, what's going on?" I whispered.

His breathing was irregular and sniffles were heard. That was when I noticed he was crying. "Amu..." he said, taking in my scent, "I promise to be by your side. Forever and always."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the forehead, standing on the tips of my toes. That night, I never had a husband and wife's first dance. No, instead Ikuto danced with a red haired woman. While I had a dance with Kukai. He would spin me around while I would laugh. "Again!" I giggled. Over and over until the song ended.

_Ikuto-san and I won't be having a song. Instead, the song I danced to was Love Story by Taylor Swift. My song. Kukai's song._

_._

_._

_._

_Our song. :)_

* * *

**Sachiko: Ok! Hopefully that was long enough for you! I don't know if I mentioned Ran, Miki, Su, or Dia's ages but If I had and they were I bit different, well then I decided to change it :P**

**Ikuto: You know, you should have made the kiss more heated ;)**

**Amu: As if! She would never do that-**

**Sachiko: Yet. I wouldn't do that yet ;P**

**Amu: Sachiko! ~.~ I thought you would stick up for me!**

**Ikuto: Sorry Amu-koi~ but it is time to face reality ;x**

**Sachiko: Ikuto, the kiss won't happen anytime soon ya know. The next chapter will be pretty intense and sad. Don't worry! I'm not doing a KukaixAmu type of thing! I'm more of a Kukai x utau! I'm literally one of their biggest fans. :) **

**Utau: If you were a fan then when will I show up?**

**Sachiko: Soon :3 ohhhhh _very_ soon~**

**Ikuto: 0.o**

**Amu:0.o**

**Utau:0.o**

**Yaya: Does that mean the next chapter?**

**Sachiko: Fuck no maybe not so soon then XD **

**Rima: R&R or I'll find you and run you off a cliff. Or worse, Sachiko will never update again. **

**Sachiko: harsh much :/ **

**Rima: shut the fuck up. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Sachiko: Wow, was about 5 reviews in about two days. :) I think we are doing good :D_

_Ikuto: yea... we can do better maybe... :P_

_Sachiko: At least I'm trying idoit! XP I am working really hard on this!_

_Rima: Really? I doubt it. When you're really 'working' hard on this than take a break from that damn book you're reading and pay attention to us, moron. -_-_

_Sachiko: Hey! This book I'm reading is very good! I love it a lot :D It's called Evermore! (One of the greatest books ever! It's one of my favorite series of all time! If you want more details, than to bad. I don't like spoiling things to other people. If you want to know about it, get your ass in the library and read it. XD _

_Amu: Wow..._

_Sachiko: wow what? I don't spoil stuff to people because I already have a bunch of friends who can't keep their damn mouths shut and spoil almost everything to you! _

_Rima: Don't take it out on the readers -.- _

_Sachiko: Haha oops... sorry to everyone that thinks this is mean and cruel but I'm speaking the true. I asked one of my friends about the book their reading. Since it looked like a romance kind of thing, hell yeah I'm gonna like it. :P So I asked her what it is about; she tells me all the fucking spoil alerts. -.-_

_Ikuto: Are you still going to read it though? _

_Sachiko: Fuck no! There's no stinking part she HASN'T told me about yet! _

_Amu: That must suck..._

_Sachiko: Yea, it does. So if anyone has an awesome book that has romance in it, or a COMPLETE manga, please PM me or review. Thanks! _

_Ran: SACHIKO DOESN'T OWN US __AT_ ALL!

* * *

**Amu Pov**

* * *

_**(~) Two Years Later (~)**_

* * *

The rain has poured harshly outside. It hadn't cleared up since morning to the afternoon and instead of clearing at night, it gotten worse than ever before.

I ran out of my car and back inside the house, "Thanks Rima!" I smiled at her while she smiled back in response. "Drive home safe! Pick me up tomorrow!"

"Of course, bye!" Came a faint reply as she drove away.

Slamming the front door, I gave off a sighed tiredly. The sound of the slamming door echoed through the empty house and I frowned. "Ikuto-sama, are you home?"

Silence.

I sighed. Two years, this has been going on. "Gee, Ikuto-sama! What would you like for dinner?" I asked in a fake cheery tone and replied to myself with a lower tone, "Hmm... I don't know, why don't you pick. Since you are the most beautiful wife and the most amazing cooker in the world!" Once again, I sighed. Let's not forget to mention this has happened for two years as well.

As I walked into the kitchen, I blinked. There... right in front of me... was Ikuto, kissing a women known as Saaya Yamabuki. The bitch who would abuse me physically and mentally harm me when she got the chance. Even though it pained me to see them sucking faced with each other, I said coolly, "Oi. Get a room."

Ikuto was the first to break the kiss and sighed as if he was having a good time sucking faces with the bitch. "Hinamori, you were suppose to be home an hour ago. Have fun with your boyfriend?" Saaya sneered.

I rolled my eyes, "That's none of your business, Yamabuki."

Saaya scoffed, "What did I tell you, Ikuto-koi? Your wife is such a slut! I bet she just went fucking some men for money, don't you think Ikuto-koi?"

"Hn..." Ikuto replied half-heartedly, not giving me a single glance.

My hand curled up in a fist, _If only they knew..._

"So, _Ikuto-sama._ What would you like for dinner?"

"I don't care." I forcefully walked over to the fridge and took out the half-eaten Sandwich I ate at lunch. "Then go make your own food. I'm sick and tired of this shit, if you don't care then go starve." I hissed.

He didn't so much as stagger or glare at me, but instead he went back to kissing Saaya. I quickly went upstairs to my room with the sandwich on the plate. Fast enough 'til my tears began to fall.

I slammed my bedroom door and cried the night.

_RING~ RING~ AMU-CHAN! Hurry and answer! RING~ RING~ _

My tears finally dried up and I smiled at the new ringtone Ami and Su came up with. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Amu-chan! It's Tadase. How are things going?" My smile grew at the sound of my old crushes voice.

"Tadase! It's been so long!" I said, "Things are going great. Everything is A-Okay!"

Tadase frowned on the other end of the phone line. "I meant, 'How are things going with Ikuto?'"

I gulped, "It could have been better..." "Don't worry, Amu-chan. Once the contract broken and the hospital bills are payed, then you're free to do anything you would like. So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

I placed a finger to my calendar and said, "I have to go to work tomorrow. But, other than that, everything is fine. I work 'till 10:00 PM to 2:30 PM. That's only for Saturday, why?"

"Tomorrows Lulu's birthday. It's August 20th. I was hoping you would come over to celebrate, but it's a surprise party. So make sure you don't tell her!" Tadase said with a chuckle.

I laughed. "Sure! I'll come over right when I get off work. Whose invited?" "Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, you know, the usual."

"Oh, Okay then. I'll be there. Did you ask everyone yet?"

"Yeah! Of course I did. I just have to ask Kairi and everything's all set up. We also need to keep Yaya quite until the party..."

My laugh grew harder. "Tadase-kun, I don't think that will be happening!" He laughed along with me. I smiled at this, savoring the moment.

* * *

**Ikuto Pov**

Saaya's stomach gave off a noisy growl. "Ikuto-Koi, I'm hungry!" She whined. "Then go make something to eat," I said lazily, "We _are_ in the kitchen." She rolled her eyes at me, "Get the lazy-ass wife of yours to do it, Ikuto. I'm hungry!"

I frowned, "Why don't you get a maid to do it?" Saaya pouted, "Those maids are stupid and worthless. Don't you remember the time that butler almost poisoned me with those weird white things in that cake!"

"Saaya, those were coconuts. It was a coconut cake you requested for your birthday, and you were apparently allergic to it. Remember?"

My girlfriend huffed, "What ever. Just get that bitch down here and force her to make something!"

I rolled my eyes and unraveled my arms which was behind her. "Ok, I'll be back."

Sounds of laughter exploded once I got near Amu's room. "Tadase-Kun, I don't think that will happening!" I heard her say.

The man on the other line started laughing as well. "So you'll be there right?" The boy replied with a faint voice, "Yes I will, don't tell Kukai I'll be there ok?"

"Yes, ok. I won't. I got to go. See yeah, bye!"

"Bye."

Silence went off in the room. Amu's breathing hardened and that was when I heard whimpering. That was also how I found out she was crying. Though I've been together with her for 2 years, never before have I heard nor seen her crying.

I stayed there for a good 5 minutes until finally having enough couage to knock on the door. The whimpering stopped immediantly. Almost as if she as afraid of being caught.

"Who is it?" I was caught be surprise of how fast she could heal herself though her week state. "It's me." I said, trying to sound casual. Yet, it was hard since it was the first time hearing her whimpers.

"Do you need anything?"

"Saaya's hungry. She would like something to eat. Could you make something for her?" A furious growl erupted from Amu's room. The door flung open, revealing Amu's tiny body. "Then what does the bitch want." I narrowed my eyes, "Don't call her that."

"Psh! Even if I make her something, she might as well throw it up and complain the I poisoned her! Besides, I warned you guys I wouldn't make anything."

My narrowed mid-night blue eyes darkened, "Don't act like a lazy bitch and do as your told. You're my wife, for the time being so start acting like one. I already know about your affair with your 'boy-friend' so this will be an easy black-mail.

Amu's golden eyes didn't once widen or anything. "Who the fuck said I was cheating on anyone. No, who the fuck says I had a god-damn boy-friend?!"

I smirked, "I heard you talking to that man on the phone Amu." I lifted her chin so I could look directly at me. "So don't act so innocent, slut."

Her eyes widen, and for the first time, I say emotion. sadness, hurt, anger, and betrayal. Then, a large echo sounded out from the house.

I was in shock. I laid a hand on my now swollen cheek. Amu was breathing hard, tears dripped down her chin while her eyes were covered with her pink hair.

"Don't talk to me as if you know me, Ikuto. We maybe married, but it does change the fact of how much I hate you. I will tell you this once, and hopefully I won't have to repeat it every again. First, I don't have a boyfriend, never had one since I married you. Second, I don't cheat. The cheating is only what you do. And third, don't get into my business. I don't get into yours so don't get into mine."

With that, she slammed her door right in front of my face, leaving me awestruck. No sound were heard in Amu's room. No whimpering, sniffling, crying, coughing, sneezing, no anything. Just calm breathing. I rested my head against the door.

Regret filled within me, the look she had when she slapped me. The pain, the agony in her voice. It just made me want to... hug her in my arms. And hold her, forever and always.

* * *

Walking back down stairs, Saaya immediately went by my side. Instead of asking me if I was alright, she asked me where was Amu with her food.

For that, I kicked her out. "Ikuto-koi! What are you doing? I am your girlfriend! You can't kick me out! Baby, what's wrong with you?" She struggled while I pushed her out. "It's raining outside and I just got this dress! Ikuto!" She screeched.

"Get out." I told her coldly, "What kind of girlfriend doesn't care for my health." Saaya confused gaze looked upon me. "Ikuto-koi, dear. It's just a little red. I thought it didn't"

"Get out. I'm not in the mood."

With that, I shoved her out of the house. I went up stairs to my bedroom but only to stop when I heard faint whimpering's coming from Amu's room.

The door was a crack bit open, and with my curiosity, I looked. Amu sat crying miserable on the side of her bed. She held her hand to her chest. "It's for them. Only for them. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't love, I can't love. No love, no worries."

She slowly got up, the moonlight hitting her hair, making it as beautiful as ever. She looked at the moon for a moment then looked at the half-eaten sandwich. Her supposing eaten dinner was suddenly by her window. My wife slowly opened the window and set the sandwich next by it.

Out of no where, a small kitten came across the window and cheerfully meowed. "Hello, Risu-chan." The cat gave off a purr of affection while Amu petted the cat.

"I'm sorry, Risu-chan. I couldn't find anything for dinner today." She giggled when the cat sneezed.

Amu rolled her eyes, "Hurry and eat. I have somewhere to be tomorrow. When your done, climb into bed k?"

The cats ear twitched, as if she was saying yes.

I couldn't help but stare in shook at the beautiful brown cat. It's tail was bushy as a squirrel and its eyes were the color red.

Minutes passed until the cat was laying down beside Amu in the most comfortable way as possible. Amu, whose sound asleep, slung her arm around the cat. Risu's head was perked up, looking around as if something was to hurt Amu.

Suddenly, its red eyes meet mine. It seemed soft and gentle, but with the look it gave me, it wasn't so soft and gentle anymore. The cat wiggled out of Amu's arm, jumped out of bed, and came to me.

There was a hint of playfulness in its daring red eyes, as if it was mocking me for something.

And strangely, it did. It mocked me of how close she was to Amu while all I had to do was watch and suffer the consequences.

'Meow'

I growled, "Go back to Amu." I hissed in a soft whisper.

'Meow' 'Meow~'

"Stop making noise, you'll wake up Amu!"

'Meow'

"What do you want!" The cat finally made me lose my cool.

"Hmmm... Risu...-chan..." Amu moaned in her bed, "Come back in bed..."

Amu didn't bother looking up but instead, she patted to an empty bed. "R-Risu..." My cheeks went rosy at the sound of her moany voice.

I looked down at Risu and realized that the stupid cat was smirking out of amusement. 'Damn cat.'

Risu's bushy tail swayed back and forth tauntingly. 'Meow.'

Amu groaned again, "R-Risu... don't make to many sounds... you'll wake Ikuto-koi up."

My cheeks went red at the way she said my name. The cat sneezed again for the second time that night causing Amu to groan. The cat's tail wrapped around my leg and began tugging. For a small cat, it had strong strength.

I gave up tugging back and just followed it. Risu let go and pointed its tail at the bed. I frowned, _the cat's playing match-maker..._

Stubbornly, I shook my head no.

The cat opened it's mouth once more as if it was going to meow. So I gave up and laid down. I tried my best to keep distance, yet Amu arms wrapped around my chest. Ordinary, the feeling would not affect me. But for some strange reason, the feeling was smoothing and comforting.

With Saaya, it was a completely different feeling. The feeling would just feel as if someone was giving me a hug. And yet, with Amu it was as if an angel was hugging you.

For that, I wrapped my arms around her as well as my legs. Crating her as if I would lose her forever.

Something wet was one my chest, my bare chest. Looking down, I noticed Amu was crying in her sleep. Gosh, this girl can do anything to surprise me.

"Ran... Miki... Su... Dia..." She whimpered, " Don't...leave... please..."

I rubbed her back comfortingly, "They won't leave." I said softly yet awkwardly. "If they do, I would be here. Promise I will."

Amu relaxed a bit then soon went back to sleep. I did not know what to do after that besides watch the beautiful woman sleep besides me. Risu now watched me with gentle eyes. I growled at her and instead of growling back, the stupid cat sneezed. What the hell does that mean?!

The cat didn't do anything else but slept on the other side of Amu. It closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber. A half an hour later, I gently pried my arms off of Amu and left the room.

Taking in one last mental picture of Amu before stepping out of the room. And hopefully, the picture would last forever.

* * *

Amu: Awww! I have a cat! Yay! I have a cat! 

Ikuto: What does Risu mean anyway? 

Sachiko: I can't tell you! :P I want the readers to guess. 

Amu: Well... It's a really weird name for a cat... I'm surprised you didn't name it blanket! If you did, you probably might have made it as flat as card board!

Sachiko: Yup! Flat and soft as my blanket I'm in right now~ It has chocolate and candy canes and mint and lots of girls stuff my brothers and other boys in my school doesn't find really attractive! Haha XD

Ikuto: Psh all it's missing is a rainbow and unicorn and shit to make you happy..

Sachiko: Nope! That's my pj bottoms! One unicorn has sparkles! 

Ikuto: Oh gosh... are you feeling ok Sachiko?

Sachiko: Never been better the before ikuto! Why? Am I scarring you? -eye twitching-

Amu: N-n-n-no Sachiko... n-n-n-not at a-a-a-all! 

Ikuto: Kairi, do us a favor and end this right now...

Kairi: Review people! And guess what _**Risu**_ means!

Sachiko: Try having a personal guess and then look it up on google. :D I'll post next week for the next story once I have enough guesses and reviews! Bye now! :D 

Ikuto: Amu! Now's your chance! Call the hospital! I swear she forgot to take her crazy pills

Amu: I'm on it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sachiko) Oh! I'm so happy 3**

**Ikuto) You shouldn't be so happy since you haven't kept your promise of publishing your next chapter...**

**Amu) He's telling the true...**

**Sachiko) Yes... and I apologize for that -_- but I've been so busy watching Fairy Tail and I wasn't really home that much since Christmas is such a busy day :)**

**Amu) Oh? What did you do Sachiko?**

**Sachiko) First; I opened gifts at my house, went to my cousins to open presents, returned home and watched D. grey man with my cousin, then I packed up my stuff and went to Grandma's to open gifts and visit cousins, and went to my other cousins house to sleep over!**

**Ikuto) That's a lot of stuff you had to do... **

**Rima) And guess what? NO ONE CARES!**

**Sachiko) Waa... so mean .**

**Rima) No one gives a damn. Now announce the winners for the Risu contest-ish;**

_1- Regulusgal_

_2- burakkurozu-Black Rose_

_3- Spunky Kitten_

_4- LoverforAnime_

_5- Nymphis_

_6- Person (guest)_

**Sachiko) Congratz everyone! :D Yes! It does mean squirrel :3 I would like to thank** _TrinaDauntless_ **for trying her best! **

**Yaya) Do I do that disclaimer this time? :D **

**Sachiko) Go ahead :3**

**Yaya) Sachiko-chii does NOT own anything! If she did then in most episode Amu-chii and Ikuto-chii would be making out in most episode **

**Sachiko) -eyesore- I wouldn't do that...**

* * *

**Amu POV**

* * *

My alarm went off loudly and I sighed. Slamming the clock hard, I fell asleep once again. "Meow." No movement. "Meow~" My eyebrow twitched annoyingly, "Meow!"

"No Risu-chan! Let me sleep just for 5 minutes!" I muttered.

One minute.

Two minute.

Three minute.

Four minute.

"MEOW!"

"Risu-chan I said five minutes!" I yelled. The cat sneezed and I growled, looking at the clock. 8:30AM. My body swung off the bed immediately, "Risu! Why didn't you tell me it was time to wake up? Rima's coming in 30 minutes!"

I grabbed my work clothes and dashed out of my room to the nearest bathroom I could find. There I noticed was a maid who was busy cleaning the bathtub.

"Oh dear!" The old maid frowned, "Did you need to shower?" I nodded viciously, "Are you almost done?" I asked.

"The chemicals in the product I'm using won't wear off until 10."

I groaned, "Is the other bathrooms available?" She shook her head, "Sorry mistress but I cleaned the others an hour ago. I just need to wash it off and leave it for 5 minutes. The only bathroom I haven't gotten to is Tsukiyomi-sama's. You can use his if it's ok with him."

Once again, I groaned. _'We maybe married, but it does change the fact of how much I hate you.' _My harsh words echoed inside my head. "Damn it! Well, thank you! I'll... go ask him." I gave a small bow before running off to Ikuto's room.

Risu unknowingly following me from behind. I took a deep breath and knocked. Silence. This time, I knocked a bit harder. "Ikuto-sama! Wake up!" I yelled irritatedly. "What?" He groaned.

"Let me come in! I need to use your bathroom." I said, still knocking. I looked at my watch and sighed, 8:45. "Ikuto!" My yell was more desperate. "Ikuto-sama! Ikuto-sama! IKUTO-SAMA!"

Finally, the door slammed open and out came Ikuto who was only dressed in his blue boxers. Not surprised about his six-pack at all and still, I blushed. "What do you want?" He groan with annoyance.

"I need to use the bathroom! No time to explain, all I can say is that Rima's coming here soon to take me somewhere and I desperately _need_ to shower!"

"Why don't you use the other bathrooms? I have like, three or something."

"The maids are cleaning the bathtubs with some chemicals in it." I said bluntly, "Now is it a yes or no?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Fine but be quick." I zoomed into his room and ran into the bathroom. The bathroom tiles were mid-night blue and white, just like his room.

"Dear lord," I muttered quietly, "My so-called husband is obsessed with blue..."

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

Amu dashed into my bathroom and I, once again, groaned. I looked at the clock which read 8:49. "Meow~" I froze. No, not that cat again!

"What do you want Risu?"

The cat gave me an amused look so I returned it with an annoyed one. "Damn cat. What do you want?" The cat jumped on the bed next to me. She purred irritatingly, "Meow~"

"Amu's in the bathroom." I told the cat, "So why don't you go inside the bathroom an annoy her." Risu looked at the bathroom door then looked at me with a weird cat-like grin.

She wrapped her bushy tail around my arm and began to tug. After what seemed like an hour, I followed her. We then stopped in front of the door which the cat sat down gracefully next to. Her tail swished back and forth on the floor.

"Meow." Risu's squirrel-like tail pointed at the door.

"What do you want me to do? Open the door and rape her?" I scoffed. The cat sneezed which irritated me more, why the hell does that cat keep sneezing for?

"Then what?"

"Meeoowww." Risu leaned her head against the door.

I did the same.

"Now what?" The cat held up her tail to stop me from talking. Silence erupted around the room. The only sounds that could have been heard was Amu's sweet humming.

I blushed ten folds causing the cat to grin. "What kind of cat are you?" I mumbled. The water went off and the cat dashed out of the room, as if she didn't want to get caught.

DING DING DING! I groaned for the fifth time today. Grabbing my robe, I wrapped it around my cold body and walked towards the front door.

"Good morning, Tsukiyomi-sama." The maids greeted. The young ones flushed while saying but the older ones gave me a small glare. They were on Amu's side obviously.

Opening the door, I had to look down to make eye contact. "Hey, are you waiting for-"

"Yes I am." Came her blunt reply, "Where's Amu?"

I growled, "She's in the bathroom taking a shower."

"Fuck." She muttered looking down. Finally, the blonde looked up at me with a serious look, "Let me in."

"Why would"

She shoved me away and walked in, "What bathroom?"

"My private one," I replied, "I'll show you the way."

She nodded and followed my lead. The midget didn't speck or tried a conversation. "Here, this is my room." I showed her, "What's your name?" I gave her my handsome grin.

"Fuck off bastard. Why should I tell you? I'm not into playboys, why don't you go fuck some random girl." She hissed. I glared at her and turned away.

"Amu! Hurry up, we need to go before we're late! It's a half hour drive from here so imagine how long it will to get to the school?"

"Sorry, Rima! Ikuto-sama, can I borrow a towel?"

I open my mouth to speck but the blonde interrupted me, "Where's your towel? On the bed or...?"

"It's on the desk where all the files are." Amu told her, "You know where it is right? If you don't then just ask the maid, Natsumi. She's in her late 40's."

"It's fine. I'm pretty sure it's not hard to find your desk and a towel." She dashed off and returned less then 5 minutes. Rima slipped in the towel quickly so I didn't have time to see Amu's arm or anything."

I cleared my throat, obviously bored. "So, Rima... where are you going?"

"Work."

I raised a brow, "Then where are you taking Amu?"

"Work."

"Where does Amu work at?"

"If you didn't hear me before, I said it was a half hour drive to get here so imagine how long it will take to the school." She looked up at me with a murderous glare. "Done asking questions?"

My sweat-dropped but none the less, nodded.

Finally, Amu stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at her friend. She was dressed in a small plaid skirt with a white shirt. It was decorated with silly buttons and stickers. Some childish design sewed on to her black jacket. "Hey Rima!"

"AMU!" The cold-hearted girl was gone and was replaced with a cute kind-hearted five-year old. What. The. Fuck.

Rima grabbed a hold of Amu's skirt and she gave her a soft smile, "Let's get going before we're late. I have a special comedy acted at the hospital with Kusu-kusu today!"

Amu grinned back, "'Kay, let's go." She then turned to me, her smile disappeared, "Thanks. I gotta go." With that, she speed walked out the door, desperately wanting to get out.

"Where do you think your going?" Without meaning, my voice came out cold and harsh.

The pinkette stopped mid-step and turned to me, with now what seemed to be a colder look she has ever gave me.

"Rima told you; work."

"What do you mean 'work?' Haven't you noticed that you live in what's practically called a mansion?" I asked, "Isn't that's why you married me?"

Rima gave me a warning look, as if I shouldn't push it or ask anything else. "What?"

"I didn't marry you because of money, Ikuto-sama." Her voice, why did it seemed so hurt? "I married you for a complete different reason. Say, have you ever noticed that I never took any money from you besides for some special occasion?"

I gave her a confused look, "You have though. I saw the credit card bills, so don't expect me to fall for what ever nonsense you've come up with."

Amu gave me a forced smirk, which clearly made me step back. "If only you knew, Ikuto-sama. Do you really think it's me, or that girl of yours?"

I turned away, not wanting to look at Amu.

"Well, I must be going." With that, she softly closed the bed room door. Sighing, I decided to investigate... Maybe later after work and my date with Saaya. A knock came from the door and I smiled, "Come in."

There walked in one of the old maids, scolding inside my head and smiling on the outside to show my politeness. "Makii-san! Long time no see! How was vacation with the family? Enjoy it?"

The old bat looked at me and scold, "I wasn't on vacation you twit!" I held myself back from firing her, if the stupid contract didn't exist, then Makii wouldn't be here.

"Just to make it clear to you," she hissed, "I went shopping with your 'girlfriend' and she practically forced me to wear those ten inches heels the I despised so much. I tried them, the wench tripped me, and I broke my back. Of course you nor your girlfriend would care for an old woman with a broken back and was still forced to work because of the damn contract. But Amu, that sweet, _sweet, _young woman was kind and agreed for me to have a whole month off!"

I gave her a weird look, "Amu told me you were on vacation with you family..."

"Oh she did? The lovely young woman must have been secretly defending me! How sweet~" Makii gushed. "She even offered to pay for the medical bills with her own money! Her relatives are so nice, those poor dears."

Raising a brow, I asked, "What's with her relatives?"

"Oh! You don't know?" The old bat smiled wickedly, "Then that's something you need to find out yourself!"

I growled at her, "Fuck off old bat!"

"Hmph!" She turned and flipped her grayish brown hair which meant she was refusing to leave. "You don't deserve Amu-chan. She doesn't need any harsh treatment from you. Considering what she needs to do for her poor family."

Short tempered, I slammed my fist on the wall. Makii didn't so much as flinched as she used to a month ago.

"Ikuto," she started, "You should know that I've been with you since you were little. Three years of age I believe." She smiled at the memory.

"I remember," she started off with an adoring smile, "Utau-sama would cling on to you like a little panda. You and Yoru would always find a way to escape, coming home with a scolding mother and a patient father."

The adoring smile slowly faded. "Ikuto, your mother and father loved each other very much. I just wish fate hasn't been so different on her or Aruto-sama."

"Makii."

The old maid finally nodded. "Of course."

Makii slowly shut the door behind her, unknowingly giving me a caring gaze. I stared at a small closet in the corner of my bedroom, the secret corner that Yoru and I would hide in when we were kids.

I got off my bed and hesitantly walked my way towards the small closet. Slowly opening it, I looked inside only to see picture albums and my fathers violin. unconsciously, I began clearing the dust from it. Memories of my whole real family flashed inside my head as I looked at the old pictures that laid on the floor in front of me.

Sighing, I looked at the clock and realized it was only 10:14 AM. How long has I been in there? I quickly left the closet behind be, locking the door and putting the key somewhere safe.

"Where no one can find it." I muttered softly.

I never wanted anyone to see the old pictures of me, not even Saaya. It would just show how stupid I was back then, trusting someone who would leave in the families most time of need.

* * *

**Amu's POV!**

* * *

Midnight is when I finally decided to go home, and thankfully I wasn't alone. "It's been so long since I've slept over Amu-chan," A purple-haired man smiled at me. "Amu? This idiot slept over your house?" A beautiful petite woman asked in a death-threatening tone.

I laughed at this, "Well... not exactly. When Nagi-kun was Nadeshiko," I heard a faint snicker coming from the back of the car causing me to shot a glare at my dimwitted cousin, "I slept over Nagihiko's house for a bit. And that was the only time I slept over. He never had a sleepover at my place before so I guess this means it's our second sleep over!"

He smiled, "I guess your right."

"Amu, did that Purple-head do to you?" Rima asked protectively.

Nagihiko sweat-dropped as the gang laughed aloud. "Amu-chan, do I go to the right or the left on the next turn?" A blonde-haired prince asked sweetly while his girlfriend held his free hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry Tadase-kun, just turn left then drive straight until you see a huge house looking mansion type of thing. You visited, didn't you Lulu-chan?" The woman looked at me, "Only once. And that boy? What's his name... Ikuto right?"

I nodded slowly, "Husband."

"Not to burst your bubble or anything but I think I saw him at the mall the other day holding some red-head's hand." She whispered.

I sighed at this, "It's his girlfriend, Yamabuki Saaya." My voice filled with vemon, "The snobby bitch is always causing problems between Ikuto and Me."

"Are you angry that he's cheating on you?" Lulu asked, letting go of Tadase's hand to fully to twist her body to face me. "No actually. I don't really care as long as I don't have feeling for him in return. Remember Lulu, this is an arranged marriage. It's not like I wanted to marry him."

Lulu smiled at me, "Atta girl. He doesn't deserve you anyways."

I small thump on my head caused me to growl, "Kukai-nii! I don't you to stop throwing that ball at my head?"

"Ha! Sorry, Amu! But I have seen you in so long~" He whined.

I rolled my eyes at this, "You could have called me sometimes you know." He huffed his cheeks, "I did last week but no answer, some random maid said, 'Amu-sama is taking a shower right now, would you like to leave a message?' And I just hung up after saying no!"

"Whatever!" I stuck out my tongue at him. A young woman with beautiful brown eyes and orange-brown hair began to laugh as she talked on the phone, "Amu-chii! Kairi got losted again!"

"'Kay, let me see the phone Yaya!"

She nodded her head and tossed me the phone, and lucky, I caught it just in time.

"Kairi? Are you lost again?"

"No, not really. I just need to know what way I'm suppose to turn, I'm just right near the forest and there's a fence on my right. It says I can either go straight or turn left..."

"Oh! Just go straight, sorry if my instructions confused you Kairi-kun!"

"No, no! I'm fine, just Yaya kind of confused me."

Secretly, I shot Yaya a glare which she replied with a simple nervous scratch on the head. "Sorry." She whispered. Sighing, I patted her head. "Once you see a large house, or mansion, then you'll see us. We're about there anyways! See yeah!"

"Alright, thanks."

I gave Yaya her phone back while she cheerfully began to continue her conversation with her boyfriend. "Amu-chan, is this it?" I looked at Tadase with a confused look. "What's it?"

"Your house?"

"Oh! Yes, it is! Just park right in the drive way. Kairi should be arriving in 3 minutes or longer."

Right after I spoke, a shiny black Toyoda pulled up by our car. The window slowly rolled down revealing a dark-green haired man just a year younger than Yaya.

"Where do I park?" He asked blankly. "Just behind us." I smiled at him. Kairi nodded and Tadase began driving slowly in the drive way.

Fully parked, everyone scrambled out of the van. Rima still arguing with Nagihiko, Yaya hugging Kairi tightly, Tadase sweetly whispering words into Lulu's ear causing her to blush, and Kukai giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

"That was a pretty long drive!" My cousin whispered in my ears. I smiled, "Told you to take your car but NO! I wanna be with my lovely, and beautiful,-"

The door slammed open revealing an angry-looking Saaya. The red-heads eyes instantly fell on me. "You bitch!" She screeched out, "Did you know I fucking hungry I was? Two hours you were supposed so be here!" My warm golden eyes instantly went cold. "I have guest here, Saaya. If you were so hungry, why not make something yourself?"

Suddenly, Saaya's eyes dropped from mine and looked at everyone around me. Yaya no longer had her arms around Kairi but instead it was crossed in a mature way. Her brown eyes sending glares at Saaya. The red-head shivered then turned to look at Kairi, he too, had the same look as Yaya.

Rima and Naghiko was no longer arguing but, just like Kairi and Yaya, they were glaring. Rima's golden eyes bored into Saaya's soul the hardest out of all of us. Nagihiko placed a hand on Rima's shoulder but had an evil smile and aura around him causing Saaya to step back unconsciously.

Tadase had a blank look while holding Lulu back from attacking Saaya. "Let me add her!" She yelled, "That little girl can't go prancing around tellin' little Amu doin' stuff like that!"

"Lulu, clam down." Tadase said quietly, "Your accents coming out, and as adorable as I think it is, I know you hate talking like that."

Lulu growled but continues her angry gaze.

"What's going on here?" A deep, husky voice came behind me, causing me to jump. I turned to see Ikuto holding a bag of chocolate, candies, and a whole other junk food.

"I'm having a sleepover." Ikuto looked at the group of people. "Do whatever." Then, he simply left inside the house with Saaya following closely. "Oh Ikuto!" she said in her 'pitiful' voice, "They were all horrible! They treated me like trash and all I did was ask why Amu was home so late and..."

Her voice soon faded and I once again sighed. "Damn bitch." Kukai muttered, "Let's go inside, it's a bit chilly out here." Nodding, I led everyone inside. Lulu still fuming, grabbed my arm protectively while looking with narrowed eyes. Rima doing the same on my right. My cousin laughed at this and cheerfully ruffled my hair. "Kukai-nii!" I complained, "Lulu and Rima won't let go of my arms! How am I suppose to fix my hair!"

He laughed harder and continued talking with Tadase. Yaya whose back to her normal self, began jumping up and down while chatting excitedly to her boyfriend. "Kairi-kun! Look how pretty that maid is!" Automatically, the young woman grabbed onto the maid and squished her cheeks together.

The poor maid looked at me for help and I stifled a laugh. "Oh Amu-chii! Look how stylish her boots are!" Yaya eyes sparkled with interest.

"Yaya, I think you should let the maid go..." Naghiko said with a sweat-drop. The childish woman smiled, "Ok!" Then turned to the poor maid, "I'll give you my number so we can go shopping together!" With that, Yaya walked away leaving a nervously blushing maid behind.

Kairi sighed while Naghiko's sweat-drop doubled. Lulu snickering and Rima giggling. "Hopeless..." Kukai joked and I elbowed him in the rib cage.

* * *

_**Sachiko: Sorry I haven't been updating lately... been kind of busy! **_

_**Amu: Fuck yea.. **_

_**Sachiko: Well, while I was typing up a story, another story appeared in my head. So... I'm typing that one up too. It's a Gakuen Alice story! **_

_**Ikuto: No one gives a damn R&R**_

_**Rima: I hoped you enjoyed the story as well. -.-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sachiko: Hello my people ;D welcome back to the Sachiko show! Where you could read your favorite fanfiction right here, right now! ;)**_

_**Ikuto: I swear your on drugs or something...**_

_**Sachiko: :o DRUGS ARE BAD FOR YOU **_

_**Ikuto: No fucking duh! **_

_**Sachiko: Ok! Well, lets move on! I need to go soon since it's pretty late and I need to answer questions since some of you are a bit confused, but it's ok! :) So please PAY ATTENTION TO THIS!**_

* * *

_QUESTION TIME FOR MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS _

* * *

_Ran: What is Kukai to Amu? Are they dating?_

_Sachiko: Nope! They're cousins! Besides, Amu isn't dating anyone. Ikuto just assumes that. :3 _

_Miki: When will Utau show up?_

_Sachiko: I'm pretty sure she'll turn up in this chapter or the next :) _

_Su: Why are Ran, Miki, Dia and I Amu's cousin?_

_Sachiko: They're actually_ **not**_ cousins and you'll find out why soon :3_

_Dia: When do you usually update? _

_Sachiko: Mostly on week ends :), and mostly when I'm in a happy mood, I feel like it, or when I have time. It's usually the last one. _

_Ran: If you have anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask :) _

_Sachiko: warning: Please don't ask harsh questions or I WILL spam them! (And Probably stop the story if it get's out of hand.) You've been warned by your amazing Author ;) _

* * *

**_Sachiko: Ok! Since we're done with the questions, lets move on to the story! DISCLAIMER! _**

**_Su: Sachiko doesn't own anything~Desu!_**

* * *

**_Ikuto's POV_**

* * *

Saaya slept on the right side of me, her arms hanging off the edge of the bed. I stared out the window, ignoring the laughter coming from downstairs. The wind harshly blew the trees causing some leaves to fly off. By the looks of it, rain was coming soon.

Dark clouds covered the bright moon and stars. Thunder erupted from it causing a squeal from downstairs and another burst of laughter. I sighed and focused more on the window. A fluffy brown figure stood on the shaking tree. Red, crimson eyes stared into my deep mid-night ones.

Startled, I opened the window slowly so I wouldn't have to wake up Saaya. The fluffy, brown figure jumped off the tree and inside the house.

"Meow~"

My pitched the bridge of my nose irritatingly. "Risu..."

"Meow~"

I sighed and got up, picking the cat up with me. Her red eyes stared into mine with the strange cat-smirk of hers. Risu's bushy tail swished gracefully back and forth while I gently rubbed the back of the ear. The room collapsed with silence, the only sounds heard was Saaya's gentle snoring. (A/N: THAT'S RIGHT! SHE SNORES! Rima: You do too idiot...)

Funny insults, violent comments, clueless giggles, and a whole bunch of crazy laughter continued on down in the living room which sometimes would make me chuckle. My eyes slowly closing when suddenly, a crash was heard downstairs.

Instantly, I bolted up from the bed causing Saaya to groan, "Ikuto! Tell those fucking bastards to get out of the house so I can sleep in peace!"

Ignoring her, I gently shoved Risu off my legs and quickly ran out the room. Taking no time to take the stairs, I leaped down instead. When I landed lightly on the floor, I looked at everyone's shock expression. Everyone besides Amu that is.

There she stood in a red tang top and sweat pants. Her hair was tied, it bounced each time she moved. Amu's back was facing me so I couldn't see her expression.

"My dear Kukai, just what the hell did you do?" Amu asked in a threatening tone, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Look, Hinamori! I can explain..." A brunette claimed fearfully, not once turning his attention to me.

"Explain, huh? Well then, I'm waiting."

I noticed the small blonde was holding in her grin as she tugged on the purple-haired girl next to her. "This probably must be the best sleep over yet!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"DON'T YOU THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT RIMA! YOU'RE IN AS MUCH TROUBLE AS KUKAI!"

Rima looked away stubbornly. "Damn."

"O-Ok... well, Nagihiko said you fell a sleep s-so I thought it w-would be funny if I did a p-prank. You know, l-like we did when w-we were young..." Kukai tried to explain.

Amu swapped him with a rolled up magazine that came out of no where. "Baka! So you decide to draw on my face?"

I stifled a laugh, but obviously failed when Amu froze.

Slowly, she turned around to met my amused glaze. Her smooth face was covered in a hole bunch of random drawings. She had a mustache, a beard, and some writing that said, 'Dafuq?!'

"Tsukiyomi-san!" She yelled, "Kukai-baka! You're _so_ in it now!" She hissed under her breathe causing Kukai to stiffen.

"The hell happened to your face?" I chuckled at her flustered expression.

"None of your damn business!" She yelled at me, "Yaya! Come help me wash the marker off my face!"

Amu quickly stomped away, I knew she was trying to keep herself busy but I knew the truth. She wanted to be away from me. I noticed there was cake on the small coffee table. Half of it was gone while the other half was missing. "Who made this cake?" I asked when Amu and the childish girl left.

"Amu." The brunette muttered. He avoided his gaze on me and focused on the purple-haired woman and the blonde midget. "What's it too ya?" He jeered.

"Nothing. Mind if I have some?"

Rima glared at me, "Shouldn't you be sleeping with that girlfriend of yours?"

I shrug, ignoring the vemon in her voice. "So you mind?"

"No, no. You may have a slice, we don't mind." The purple-haired woman stated with a polite smile. I frowned slightly, her voice is kind of low for a girl. Rima grimce and elbowed the girl beside her.

"What the hell, Nagihiko!" Rima half yelled, half whispered, "That man here is an idiot! He might force Amu to make him some and abuse her if she says no!"

The 'woman', Nagihiko, frowned. "Rima, calm down. Do you really believe Tsukiyomi would abuse Amu?"

A blonde prince rested a hand on Rima's shoulder. "I would believe Amu would have bruise and scars to proof your theory, Rima-san." He gave off a charming smile then turned to me. "Ikuto-nii. It's been a while."

I smirked, "Tadase, I knew you looked familiar." I sat down on the couch besides Rima who instantly moved away. "Ikuto-nii, this is Lulu. My fiancé."

Looking at the blonde you was practically glaring at me, my smirked widen. "I approve."

Tadase rolled his eyes, "Like I need your approval or not. Anyways, the girl who left with Amu was Yaya. This blonde here is Rima," The blonde huffed and grumbled, "He knows me. The bastard tried to hit on me."

Tadase coughed, but continued while I sliced a piece of cake for myself. The tasted was sensational. "Next to Rima is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Also known as Nagihiko Fujisaku."

I raised a brow, "Why two names? Parents couldn't decide which is better or something?"

Nagihiko chuckled nervously, "Well, Nadeshiko is my girl name. I'm a boy."

I coughed and choked on my cake causing Rima to grin furiously. "W-What?!" Nagihiko nodded, "You probably do not know, the Fujisaki-clan is famous for our dancing. So, as a traditional role for the male, I was order to cross-dress to a girl."

My eyebrow twitched, "R-Really now... How long has this been going on?"

"Since I was five years old."

"How many men asked you out?"

Nagihiko looked down on the floor, "20 in elementary, and at least every year 20 asked."

"Wow..."

Suddenly, Rima bursted in a fit of a laughing causing Tadase to clear his throat to continue the introduction. "Behind the couch is Kairi and I believe that's everyone. Am I missing anyone?"

"Yess! You're missing me!" The brunette raised his voice and wiggled his arm in the air.

"Oh, yes. That's Kukai. Amu's-"

"Kukai you asshole!"

Kukai brutally stopped as a fuming Amu walked in. Her pink hair rosed up with a fire aura around her. "Ku-kai-nii-san." She spat.

"Nii-san?" I looked at them wildly.

"Well... Kukai is Amu's cousin..." Tadase whispered.

"Cousin?" I gulped, "I could have sworn Amu was dating him. They seem so... close when they're together..."

Kukai suddenly burst out laughing, "Me? Dating this twerp? HA!" He put Amu in a head lock and gave her a knuckle head. "Who knows what would happen if I dated this monster!"

Amu's aura darken went unnoticed by Kukai as she easily slipped out from the head lock. "Kukai!" She elbowed him in the stomach, then turned to me. "Ikuto, I suggest you to finish your cake and go back to your room before things get bloody."

She continue staring daggers at her cousin.

I sighed loudly, clearly disappointed. "Amu~ wouldn't you want me to stay out here with you instead?" I smirked at her flustered and confused state.

Though even I'm confused why I said it.

"Go back and make out with your girlfriend." She said as bluntly as she could.

My smirk widen, "Ne, but this cake is so good~ I wonder who made it...?"

"Me, of course..." Amu replied, her blush deepened.

I stood up, unaware of the stares (and glares by Rima and Kukai) I was getting. Walking towards Amu with a sly smile, I hugged her from behind. "Tomorrow, at 7 PM, we're going to a public Party hosted by your grandmother. It's suppose to be her birthday or something."

"What does her birthday have anything to do with me?" Amu hissed, trying to pry off my arms.

"Everything~"

I bit her ear causing her to moan unconsciously. I silently groaned at the sound, only Amu could have heard it.

The groups eyes widen at our little act while Rima's and Kukai's glare deepened. Kukai looked as if he was about to tackle me and Rima looked as if she was going to rip off my head.

"I-Ikuto! L-Let go of me!" Her face cherry-red.

"No, why would I do that? You're my wife aren't you? It's only natural for me to do this thing, right?"

At the sound of the word wife, Amu immediately broke free. That's when I realized it wasn't a thing I should have said. "Please, Ikuto. Please leave me alone. I'll be ready by 7, just..."

I understood what she was trying to say and left the room silently. My head down, and my face emotionless.

Why did I do that? It didn't make sence. I don't like her, right? But then, why did it feel so right to touch her, hold her, smile at her...

Hn... Women.

* * *

**Amu's**** POV**

I looked around the room and noticed everyone passed out. Rima laid cutely on Nagihiko's chest while Yaya curled up against Kairi how had his arm wrapped around her. Lulu had her had resting on Tadase's lap while he sat on the couch in a comfortable place. Kukai slept peacefully in my arms while I played with his hair.

I slipped out of his grip and walked towards my closet. "I have one blanket here and Rima and Nagi can just use the blanket on my bed..." I murmured, "So that must mean I need two more."

Walking quietly, I bumped into a body. "Ouch!" I whimpered, rubbing my head.

I looked up and noticed it was my husband above me with a surprise look.

"Amu."

"Ikuto."

He looked away as did I. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question." I retorted.

"Hn. I was getting a glass of water. Apparently, Saaya woke up and complained non-stop of how noisy we were. So I left."

"Well aren't you a good boyfriend." I snorted.

He chuckled softly, catching me off guard.

"You know... what I did an hour ago... I wasn't thinking."

I looked down, my heart seemed to drop. He noticed my depress expression and smiled at me. Ikuto placed his hand on my head to ruffle my hair. "You're cute."

I looked up and pouted at him, puffing my cheeks up.

"You do realize it's 5 A.M. right? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked him, "You have work tomorrow, don't you?"

"I do, and it does matter if I'm late or not. But I'm only working for 3 hours or so, we have to make it to your grandmother's birthday party." Ikuto replied.

"I don't give a damn about my grandmother. Is it alright if I skip?"

"No, I would if I could..."

"Oh."

Moments of silence passed through us while we walked around the mansion. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He finally asked. I looked at him for a moment before answering, "Rima and Nagihiko's sleeping on the floor. Kairi and Yaya are sleeping on the floor and so is Kukai. And Tadase and Lulu are on the couch."

"What does that have to do with you not sleeping?" Ikuto asked.

"They needed blankets." I explained bluntly, "Besides, the floor isn't really comfortable."

...

The silence collapsed over them again. Ikuto handed me two extra blankets from his room and asked, "Don't you need three blankets? Since Rima and Nagihiko have a blanket-"

"I had an extra blanket in my closet. So don't worry-"

"No, I meant what about you?"

"I don't need one," I lied.

He nods slowly before slowly shutting his bedroom door. No goodnight kiss, hug, or a goodnight at all. No surprise there.

"Goodnight." I mumbled as I left.

* * *

_**Ikuto**_** POV**

I closed the door quietly enough not to wake up a snoring Saaya. I noticed Risu wasn't there anymore so I silently wondered where the cat went off to.

Minutes passed until I went out to the kitchen to get coffee. 6:23 the clock read, might as well stay up.

Surprisingly, Amu rested her head between her arm and slept silently. I sighed, you could tell how cold she was by the way she was shivering. I took off my robe which revealed my broad shoulders, 6 pack, and my sly muscles.

"Stupid girl." I murmured as I placed the robe on her. I froze when I heard footsteps behind me and a camera click. I turned around and saw the girly-boy standing behind the counter with a sly smirk on his face as he waved the phone back and forth.

"Naghiko..." I hissed through my teeth.

"**Delete it now.**"

He laughed and shook his head. "I believe this is the first thing you've ever done to her this nice, right?"

I didn't answer.

"Harsh and cruel as you can be on the outside, you're actually nice and kind on the inside."

Once again, I didn't answer and looked down at Amu. She had a struggled look on her sleeping face so I gentle placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to release her struggled look.

'CLICK'

I growled. "What the hell!"

'CLICK!'

"Stop!" I raised my hand up to cover the camera.

'CLICK!'

Nagihiko laughed at my struggled expression before finally leaving.

I shook my head, _Weird guy_

Looking at Amu one last time, I picked her up and walked into the living room. No room was left on the couch so I decided it was best if I left her one the floor. After placing her down, I stood up to leave her grip on me tightened.

For a second I thought she must have been awake, but I could tell she was still in deep slumber.

I laid down next to her and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me. Not really caring if anyone would see me.

'CLICK'

_"Well," _I heard a faint voice say, _"This one's defiantly a keeper."_

* * *

**Sachiko: Honestly, I was planning to get this chapter done last week, but my mom took the laptop to her work. I'm not suppose to go on the computer on school nights unless I get special permission :) And on the weekends I'm really busy so it's kind of hard to do _this _and hang out with my non-addicted anime friends -_-**

**Ikuto: You know, I really like the ending :3**

**Amu: Shut up! I really hope Nagihiko deletes all those pictures!**

**Nagi: Sorry Amu-chan! No can do~ **

**Amu: Why must you do this to me Nagihiko~ (get's on knees) Why?!**

**Ikuto: Hey! Amu doesn't get's on her knees for anyone besides me ;) if you know what I mean~**

**Amu: (o/o) Ikuto! You big fat stupid meany head!**

**Sachiko: Why must this happen know...**

**Ran: Lalalala~ I love pink unicorns!**

**Sachiko: -face palms- Well I have a couple of things to announce; first I came out with a new story called **_Celestial Symphony_ **it's a Gakuen Alice Story! The main pairings will be Mikan and Natsume! And for all of you Hotaru and Ruka fans out there, then you should definatly read that story :D **

**Remember! If you have any questions then don't be afraid to review it, or P.M me! Thank you so much and don't for get to R&R! I really need your support! thank you and have a good night... or afternoon... or morning... Well it depends where you are :) **

**Miki: Let's go to Canada :D **

**Sachiko: You read my mind o,o **


End file.
